RKFP
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: This story will have major spoilers to both volume 3 and the third movie to KFP. The death of Pyrrha envelops Ruby in a flash of light, but as the light fades she finds herself in a world different from Remnant. Can the new friends she make there help her find a way home? Or will the flames burn the rose petals to ashes?
1. Chapter 1

RKFP

By Wonder Panda Tan-Tan

Chapter 1: The Rose meets The Dragon

 _Faster. Faster._ The girl in red ran desperately up the destroyed tower. Her thoughts running through all that had happened to lead up to this. Beacon Academy was holding the Vytal Festival, the tournament it had brought schools from all the nations of Remnant to show the skills of their students. It was supposed to be fun and exciting, but it was destroyed in the worst of ways.

Her big sister framed for injustice she realized she didn't commit, and then there was the death of her friend. Penny... She steeled herself running faster to forget the memory, the sight of seeing her friend in pieces like that again made her want to cry. The thought of that brought her back to where she was now, running up the tower to rescue another friend from certain death. _I won't let it happen again!_

She ran with her semblance at full power, rose petals flying behind her caped hood just as she reached the top. The girl landed at the top of the broken tower, her eyes transfixed at the figures before her, the large Grimm Dragon was watching from the other side of the tower. She saw a girl in a red dress, eyes a glowing gold holding a black bow and arrow before firing at her target. Her eyes widened in shock as the arrow pierced at the person she was supposed to protect. The red headed huntress in training in golden armor was on her knees, the black arrow piercing her chest without the help of her Aura shielding her.

 _Pyrrha…?_ The hooded girl watched as the murderer of her friend stepped toward her, her hand touching her victims face when suddenly she flashed in a golden light. Soon Pyrrha's body began to turn to ash. blown away by the wind with only her bronze headpiece left on the ground. _Not again… No… No…_ She lost another friend, another friend died right in front of her eyes. It tore her apart, it angered her seeing that murderer standing where her friend had died. She couldn't take it anymore, **"PYRRHA!"**

She creamed into the air, her silver eyes exploding with a flash of bright light that enveloped the tower. The dragon was soon enveloped in that very light, "What!?" The murderer was taken back by the sudden power and soon found even herself enveloped in the light. It shined bright all across Beacon but soon disappeared as fast as it came. "Ruby!?" A man with a short red cape jumped to the top of the tower with a large scythe in hand, he knew of that power and knew exactly where it came from. But something was wrong, the large Grimm before him was completely paralyzed, unable to move as if frozen in ice, the red dressed girl had disappeared… and so had the hooded girl he was looking for. "Ruby? Ruby!" He called out to her but to no avail, "Ruby… where are you?"

* * *

His life turned around in such a way, but Po couldn't have been happier with that he had. Here he was a son of a noodle chef now turned into the legendary Dragon Warrior, a panda with knowledge of everything kung fu related but with little to no kung fu skill of his own now fighting full of… in his own words… kung fu awesomeness!

He experienced more things than he thought he ever would, learning his goose father wasn't really his paternal father. To learn that his true family was gone because of the wrath of a white peacock. But he also learned about himself, he felt peace from it and accepted it. And in time he also learned that his father was alive, which in turn made him a master of Chi.

"Po! Stop staring into the clouds we have orders to fix!" Mr. Ping called out to his son upstairs, the large panda was gazing out of his old bedroom window.

"Alright dad, I'll be down in a sec!" Po called out turning towards his stairs when a sudden flash of light shined out of his window. He took a double take to see that the entire valley was enveloped in a white light. His eyes focused as a flash of light shot down from the larger one outside the Valley of Peace. "Whoa! What is that?" Po quickly ran and soon tumbled down the small flight of stairs crashing into the little kitchen full of pots and pans to see the his goose father still cooking in the midst of that disappearing light. "Dad, did you see that?"

"Yes son a flash of light, but that's pretty usual with you and valley nowadays." Mr. Ping smiled handing him three plates for each of the panda's large arms, "Now hurry, this order is for a large group at table six." He pushed his son outside to give the bowl of noodles.

"But dad, something came out of that light! I gotta check it out!" Po groaned, he gave the order to the table of little bunnies when his friends passed by the restaurant. Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis, the Furious Five rushing out towards the valley. "Hey guys! Did you see that light too?" He called out to them.

"Po hurry up, we have to see what came down!" Tigress called back before running towards the outskirts of town.

"Sorry dad, I gotta get going!" He was sad to leave his dad when he needed him, but Po was always excited to get into some action as always. He dashed as fast as he could catching up to the five as they made it out of the valley and into the forest. "So what do you guys think that was? Some kind of ancient weapon of power? Another spirit warrior like Kai maybe?" In his excitement, Po and the five suddenly stopped when a row of bamboo trees fell at the exact same time. This only made the Dragon Warrior that more excited. "Please be a weapon of power!"

"It's a weapon Po!" Crane answered from the sky's getting a much better view than the others. "But you're not gonna believe the warrior it's with."

Even more excitement welled up in the large panda's body. He rushed with the rest of the five as they finally laid eyes on what came from the flash of light. A large red scythe they've never seen before, and holding that weapon was a creature on its knees they also never seen before. It had black with streaks of red fur at the top of their head, but the rest of their body was covered in a black and red outfit that seemed out of place in China. "What is it?" Po curiously asked.

"She. It's a girl Po." Tigress bluntly told.

"And how would you know?" He looked back to see the feline and reptile warriors staring blatantly at him. "Oh, y-yeah I guess you would know." Po quickly looked back to the girl when she suddenly fell to her side. "Hey, is she ok?"

"Looks like she's unconscious. She's still breathing." Mantis told standing above the girl's arm.

"Let's take her back to the palace. Po you carry her, I'll take her weapon." Tigress made for the scythe, carefully taking it from her unconscious hands while Po stood there beside her. "Po. The girl?"

"R-Right yeah, I'll get her… just… in a…" Po continued staring at the strange new weapon in front of him.

Tigress sighed, "Fine, I'll take her." She gave the red scythe to the panda's big paws and slowly picked up the hooded girl. "Let's hurry before someone notices her."

* * *

Ruby felt the aches in her body, the bruises she had from her fight with Neo and Torchwick finally getting to her. She wanted to sleep home in bed and forget about it all, but the thought soon reminded her of the death she just saw. "Pyrrha!" Her eyes shot open calling out to her friend, she tensed upon realizing that the room wasn't familiar to her. It was a small room with a rather oriental look to it. Paper doors, scrolls with a language she didn't understand. "Where am I?" She asked herself.

"So you're awake." A voice called out from the door but there was no shadow to see. When the door slid open, Ruby's eyes widened to see what looked like an animal standing on two feet. It was a small creature with red and white fur, big ears and wore a red robe with a green colored sash. They stared for what seemed like forever when it spoke in the same male voice she heard before. "Hello."

"Ah! You talk!?" Ruby yelped jumping to her feet.

"Yes I can talk, and so can you it seems." He smiled at the girl trying to ease her fears, "My name is Shifu. I mean you no harm miss."

"Um… okay?" Ruby felt her legs give out as she fell to her knees in the bed she was in. "Are you like… some sort of Faunus?"

"Faunus? I never heard of such a creature. I myself am a red panda." Shifu told. "And you are a creature I've also never seen before."

"Um…" How could Ruby explain this right now? Was she dreaming this? Could all of this be a dream?

"Perhaps it would be best if I asked more about yourself." Shifu spoke to her calmly, "May I ask for your name?"

Ruby sighed nervously, she finally spoke. "It's Ruby. My name is Ruby Rose."

"Ruby Rose, an interesting name." Shifu slowly made his way closer. "Could you tell me the last thing you remember?"

Ruby tried to focus her thoughts on what happened. "I remember running up the tower. I got to the top and… Pyrrha!" Maybe if this was a dream, then her friend might still be alive. "Did you see a girl older than me? She had gold armor and red hair and…"

"I'm sorry Ruby, there was no other signs of life when my students found you." Shifu told.

Ruby felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "I got to the top… I saw Pyrrha… and Cinder!" She clenched the blanket she was under in anger. "Everything went white. My head was hurting and I was so angry I swung hoping to hit something. And then I…"

"You passed out." He said, now close enough to give her leg an assuring pat. "I can tell from listening to your story… you have went through a lot. And saw things one of your age shouldn't have."

"I…" Ruby felt a loss for words. Unable to say anything before wiping away the tears. "I need to get home… I have to get back to my friends."

"What you need now is rest." He told her sternly. "Until your condition is better I can't allow you to do anything strenuous."

Ruby sighed rubbing her sore arms, knowing Shifu was right she gave in. "You're right, thank you again for taking me in… Shifu was it?"

"Yes, but it was actually my students who found you." Shifu explained.

"You're a teacher?" Ruby looked surprised but even more so when she found her beloved weapon wasn't by her side. "Hey, where's my Crescent Rose?"

* * *

"Po, I'm really not sure you should be holding that." Monkey along with the rest of the five stood in the hall of heroes. Po in question was fiddling around with the mysterious scythe they found with Ruby.

"Aw come on, don't you wanna know what this thing does though?" Po asked.

"It's a scythe, Po. It's used for farming and nothing more." Tigress bluntly told.

"But that girl wasn't farming with it! That means she has to use it to fight!" The dragon warrior felt around the shaft of the weapon when his stubby finger pressed on a button. The scythe's blade caught him by surprise as it folded right above his head cutting a bit of fur off. "Whoa!" He threw it into the air in shock as it shrunk more until the scythe was completely gone. Po quickly caught the new red object which was now a strange square like device. "Whoa… what is it?"

"Po, I think you should stop playing with that. You might hurt yourself." Viper warned.

"Oh hey, I think I got it to work!" Po found another button which he pressed to pull out a long handle that held another strange button under it. "I wonder what this button will do?"

"Po wait!" Tigress was too late for Po pressed on the button and soon found himself flying as the end of the weapon fired with great force and speed that the five couldn't see until they saw the urn of whispering warriors exploding into a million pieces.

"Aww man, not again!" Po whined getting to his feet.

"Po, again!?" The new voice came from Shifu entering the room with Ruby at his side. "That's the third time now!"

"Hey, gimme back my Crescent Rose!" Ruby dashed past the panda with her semblance grabbing her weapon in a flurry of roses.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Po asked full of excitement. "What kind of weapon is that too, it's so cool! What shot out from it, invisible arrows?"

Ruby smiled at his curiosity. "Crescent Rose is my personal weapon. While being a scythe it's also a high velocity sniper rifle." She reloaded her weapon after gaining a what from everyone else. "It's also a gun…"

"Awesome!" Po's eyes beamed at her with pure excitement. "What's a gun?"

"You guys don't make your weapons like this?" Ruby asked.

"Wait… you MADE this?" The panda was practically on the tips of his toes in giddy excitement. "That is insanely cool! Can you make something like that for me? Like a sword that can like… turn into nunchucks!" He took a double take at the nervous girl and quickly tried to introduce himself. "Oh I almost forgot, my name's Po. What's your name?"

"Po, let the girl rest. She's been through more than enough to have to take your excitement." Shifu told sternly.

"It's ok, I don't really mind." Ruby assured. "My name is Ruby. Thank you for taking me into your um… castle?"

"A palace actually." He corrected turning to the giant panda. "Po, since you've taken an interest in her. Why don't you go and give Ruby a tour?"

"Sure, come on you're gonna love the Jade Palace. When we're done you're gonna say "Wow, I wish I learned kung fu here.", follow me!" Po gestured her toward the next hall. The red hooded girl smiling softly as she followed behind him.

"Master, do you know where exactly she came from?" Tigress asked.

"No, from what she told me though it's obvious that she's from another world…" Shifu sighed. "For now, we'll keep Ruby here until she is more comfortable to talk."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone been a while since I did a fanfic especially a kung fu panda one. I have another one in store in which two original characters of mine come into the world of KFP but I wanted to be the first to have it crossover with RWBY. Because ever since I saw her and saw how she can be I always imagined Ruby and Po being the best of friends. Please read and review if you can.


	2. Chapter 2: Red Like Roses in China

Chapter 2: Red Like Roses In China

"So, wait… this is a place called China?" Ruby continued to follow Po through the palace, who dutifully explained to her the world she was in as best he could. "I'm in a town called the Valley of Peace, and this is the Jade Palace… home the Furious Five. Who are these really amazing kung fu masters, and you're also this legendary Dragon Warrior?"

"Yep, pretty awesome huh?" Po grinned feeling his own title getting to him.

"Yeah but… are you sure the tiger lady isn't the Dragon Warrior?" Ruby teased the panda for fun. "Oh I'm kidding… kinda."

"Well if you're gonna keep making fun, then maybe I shouldn't show you our training hall." Po smiled as they finally made it to the door of the training hall, his excitement was obvious. "It's really cool you know, and now I'm not sure if I should."

"Come on, Po. Show it to me already!" Even she was excited to see what was inside, the panda practically gushed about it the whole time they walked. When he opened the door, Ruby's eyes lit up as the training room appeared. A large room full of training equipment, bowguns, wooden warriors, swinging wooden clubs, a large jade bowl and a ground with pillars of fire shooting every minute. "This… is…"

"AWESOME!" She and Po yelled in unison. "Right? The Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. The Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. Seven-Talon Rings. The Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion! Just looking at them makes me so excited I feel like I might pee myself!"

"Eww, Po. Still, it is really amazing!" Ruby's eyes sparkled with excitement. "I've never even seen stuff like this in Beacon, training would've been so much fun."

"Is that the kung fu academy you went to?" The two turned back as they heard Tigress' voice, she and the rest of the Five had entered the training hall.

"Hey guys." Po greeted them. "Well, Ruby? Is that a kung fu school or something?"

"It's a school, but not really for kung fu." She explained. "Beacon Academy is a school for huntsman in training. I mean… I guess some of the students fight with kung fu. We mostly used our weapons, though some of us incorporated weapons to go with our martial arts. My sister's Ember Celica were a pair of gauntlets, she fought with her fists but the gauntlets added to her power with the shotgun rounds she'd use. She could even lift herself in the air with them!"

"That sounds so cool, and I don't even know what a shotgun thingy is!" Po listened excitedly. "What other weapons have you seen, Ruby?"

"So many! One's you just wouldn't believe!" The girl's eyes lit up from Po's question, ready to splurge about one of the things she loved most. "One of my teammates has a sword with a sheath that can act as a second blade, and the first blade could be thrown and swung around like a ninja weapon! Another friend had a grenade launcher that also formed into a warhammer, I saw an extendable staff, a fire sword…"

"A fire sword!?" Po repeated with equal excitement.

"Yeah, it was so cool! I wish I could've gotten to hold it in my hands!" Ruby and Po continued their discussion as if the Five weren't even there.

"So is anyone gonna say it or should I?" Mantis asked above Crane's hat. "Alright I'll say it. It's like there's two Po's right now."

"No kidding." Monkey agreed as he watched the two geeking out.

"Guys did you hear that just now? Ruby has a friend who has a bo staff… that turns into nunchucks!" Po giggled with glee. "Your world sounds so cool! All those awesome weapons, you must've gone on a lot of adventures."

"We were only just starting our adventures." Ruby smiled as her thoughts returned to her world. "It was with my sister Yang, our friends Weiss and Blake and me. Together we were team RWBY!"

"That sounds… so cool!" The panda squealed.

"Panda, I think that's enough questions for now." Shifu told as he entered the room. "Let's give Ruby a moment to breathe. If she likes, she can sit back and watch while the rest of you train."

"Oooh, that sounds fun. I'll do just that!" Ruby found a spot back at the wall and sat down as the six warriors began their training.

"Po, Tigress, begin your sparring match." Shifu instructed.

The two bowed to their master and jumped off atop the Jade Tortoise, which surprised Ruby as Po kept perfect balance on the large jade bowl. Tigress was the first to strike, her open palm thrusting at the Panda's face as he deflected and countered with a punch of his own. Ruby began to watch in awe, eyes beaming as she watched both them along with the rest. Crane deflecting arrows with only his wings, Monkey and Crane sparring one another as the primate uses both hands and feet to keep up with the insect's speed. Viper trained once more along the pillars of fire, slithering pass and through them with the ease of a true master.

"Enjoying yourself?" Shifu asked as he saw the girl's expression.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah! Everyone's so amazing!" Ruby answered. "And you're their master too, you must be really amazing!"

"Modesty is something all warriors must have, but yes… I'd like to think I am." The red panda smiled. "I've actually retired from being their master however, giving the role of grandmaster of the Jade Palace to Po."

"Really, then Po's their teacher?" Ruby looked back to the excited panda with a grin on his face as he and Tigress sparred. "Are you… sure he's the teacher?"

"Hey, I heard that-Ompf!" Po was distracted for only a moment, but it was more than enough for him to get slugged in the face by Tigress, throwing him into the Jade Tortoise. The rest of the five and even Ruby couldn't help but laugh as the panda rolled out of the bowl. "Haha, very funny guys."

"Sorry Po, you just didn't seem like the teacher type to me." Ruby admitted. "Hehehe though that can happen with anyone I guess. You definitely surprised me during that though, I mean seeing someone as um… big as you fight like that while balancing with ease was so cool!"

"Took him a good week to figure that one out, I dunno how but Po is really good at learning new moves quickly." Mantis told.

"So Ruby, did you also have a kung fu master where you're from?" Viper asked.

"Well not a kung fu master, I was taught how to fight by my Uncle Crow." She told getting back on her feet. "Back when I started I was utter garbage, but after training with him I'm like-Hwata! Kiyaah!" Ruby posed making her own kung fu poses as she spoke about the past. "My Uncle Crow is really awesome too!"

"Oh! Is his weapon a scythe that turns into a gun thingy too?" Po asked excitedly.

"It's also a sword!"

"Three in one!?" The panda squealed just imagining what that sort of weapon could look like. "Just thinking about it makes me wanna go there. Your world just sounds so cool!"

"It's not all fun, Po. It's more of trying to survive, we do our best not to die…" Everyone seemed to notice the sadness as she said that, even Po felt regret for bringing that up. But Ruby brought back her smile and assured them. "But the fun also comes from trying to survive too, it's like a never ending adrenaline rush. It's one of the reasons I wanted to be a huntress in the first place."

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but I have to say I'm a bit skeptical." Tigress told. "I've never seen someone use a farming tool as a weapon."

"A farming tool? Haven't you ever heard of the grim reaper? You know, the one who reaps the souls of people with his mighty scythe?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh! Can you show us then? Please show us!" Po asked eager to see that weapon in action.

"Po, she just woke up I hardly doubt she'd be up to doing anything strenuous." Crane answered.

"If anything, I believe our guest is hungry." Shifu's ears perked as the sound of intense growling echoed in the training hall. At first thought, everyone turned their attention to Po who as usual was the stomach in question.

"Hehe, alright alright. I admit it, that was me." Po chuckled until another growl was suddenly heard much louder than his own and it came from the red hooded girl herself.

"I am pretty hungry too." Ruby giggled as her stomach made another large growl. "I don't think I've eaten since I've gotten here."

"I'll get her something to snack on, I know some great almond cookies that Monke-I mean I've been saving for just such an occassion." Po quickly pushed the girl out of the training hall. "Come on, I'll go show you right now in fact."

"Po, those better not be my almond cookies!" Monkey told rushing after them as the rest of the five and Shifu watched.

* * *

Ruby had to admit that the cookies Po shared were good, even if they had to run away from Monkey to have them. They ended up getting separated as she found herself back in the Hall of Heroes, looking back at the different weapons and armor. This world seems really nice, and everyone seems pretty nice too. She felt happy, but also sad at the thought of her home, her friends, her family back in Remnant. What happened to her team? Her sister Yang. It tortured her so much.

"Ruby?" Po's voice called out, surprised as he found Ruby in a state of tears. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I'm sorry Po, I didn't mean to look like this." She apologized.

"Hey don't worry, I've taken Monkey's cookies plenty of times. He won't be too mad about it." Po assured.

"It's not the cookies! It's…" She sighed looking into her reflection from the Sword of Heroes. "I left so many things from home, and what I left… was terrible. Penny, Pyrrha, I lost two of my friends… my team were badly hurt, my sister, Yang, she lost one of her arms. Beacon Academy, our school was destroyed by the Grimm. All of this happened, and for some reason I'm here… unsure if the people I care about are ok… or alive..."

Po just looked in shock, the girl who looked so young had witnessed so many painful things in her life. And to be sent to another place, or another world in this case… no wonder she felt so similar. "You know Ruby, we may be different ages, but I think you and I are quite alike."

"Cause we both like weapons and cookies?"

"Well… that too, but I mean, well um…" Po chuckled nervously trying to really explain it as best he could. "You see, I had plenty of hardships myself. I was left in a radish box when my family, the panda village I came from was attacked by this crazy peacock. I was still just a baby though, so I didn't remember any of that until I met that peacock again. I wanted to know about my past so much, I thought he took everything from me. I thought I lost pretty much everything."

"Okay…"

"But you know, I learned something really important from that experience." Po smiled. "What happened back then might've been terrible, it might've been hard on me too. But when I thought about where I am now, I realized how much it helped get me there. If my mom didn't leave me in that radish box, I'd probably have the same fate as her. I ended up being adopted by a noodle chef and thanks to that I'm now the legendary Dragon Warrior!" He grinned his best to cheer her up. "Things may be tough for you, but if you think about where you are now thanks to it and what you've become, all you have to do then is hope for what the future holds. I'm sure you'll find your way back home."

Her eyes widened and after a moment, Ruby began to smile again. "Thanks Po, you're right. This is what I wanted in the first place after all, the life a huntress, it's a hard life but it's something I always dreamed of doing. I'm not gonna give up on my dream, I'll keep moving forward… and I'll hope that everyone is ok." She looked back to Po. "You know, for a goofy panda you sure can be wise."

"Oh yeah? Well for a big weapons geek, you're pretty mature for your age." Po retorted.

"Is that really an insult?"

"It… was all I got." Po and Ruby laughed, enjoying the moment together as they walked back through the halls. "Hey you know what? I think those cookies got me hungry for something more. Wanna go for a bowl of noodles?"

"Sure! That sounds great!" Ruby smiled.

"Come on, I'll take you to my Dad's shop."

* * *

Alright! Been a while since I've continued this fic, and I know that a LOT of people wanted it to continue. So after a lot of time being busy, I finally managed to make a little something. I plan to do more next time don't worry. Read and Review!


End file.
